


Undo

by crabwithapen



Series: The Sleep Cycle [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabwithapen/pseuds/crabwithapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But isn't it sometimes like the entire world wants you gone from existence--a cosmic undo wished upon by even your closest of friends and family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undo

**Author's Note:**

> ((One-third of a trilogy of fics I call the Sleep Cycle. Why's that, you'll see. uwu))

Hiro woke up that morning, slow to rise from where he lay. Since that fateful he's always been reluctant to start the day, knowing that one of the first things he'll ever see each day was the other bed in the room as it was now--empty. That's something he can't undo now, just like a lot of other things.  
  
 _You're not going to accomplish much just lying around here,_ he thought, _and you know how Tadashi dislikes that._  
  
After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Hiro was ready to face that day. He began towards the bedroom door and stepped out of it.  
  
Hiro blinked, confused. He found himself in the midst of the park somewhere south of San Fransokyo. Many a quiet walk had been spent here, drawing ideas from his mind and later losing them in the busyness of the day. He'd been here with Tadashi a lot of times, mostly trying out new things they've invented, and once felling a tree with a high-powered pogo stick.  
  
And there was Gogo, sitting on a bench that faced Wasbi's restaurant. Hiro started towards her; from the looks of it, she didn't get much sleep that night, which was strange, because she was very much a stickler when it came to getting enough hours of sleep. Then again, after these past few days, no one would sleep well.  
  
She spotted him from afar. Her expression darkened, much like the circles under her eyes. How many days has she not been getting enough sleep?  
  
"Gogo!" Hiro slowed down, now standing before her. She didn't respond. "Hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" muttered Hiro.  
  
"Go away, kid," Gogo finally spoke up. "I'm not in the mood to talk. Not especially with you."  
  
Hiro wasn't at all offended by this; Gogo tended to be a little soft-spoken, and wouldn't hesitate to tell anyone if she's not in the mood to talk. But it did sting him a bit nonetheless.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll just hang around here," he said. It drew more of an unpleasant response from her.  
  
"Kid, why don't you just leave me alone?" She glared at him. "I don't need you here right now, all right? My day was going rather well without you showing up here all of a sudden!"  
  
Hiro stood there, confused and a little unnerved. But he knew when to leave things be, so his next option was Wasabi's restaurant.  
  
He made a quick dash across the street and burst through the doors. He and Tadashi made a race out of getting there first; most of the time it wouldn't be a fair fight as he tends to be a lot stronger and faster, and Hiro would run out of breath pretty quickly.  
  
Wasabi was there behind the counter, as he always did. But the expression he wore rivalled Gogo's; in fact, he could have set a record for how quickly one goes from a pleasant smile to a rather unfriendly glare.  
  
"Hey there, Wasabi," Hiro waved at him. "Slow day it is here, looks like there's not a lot of people around."  
  
Usually he'd take it in stride; the shop tends to fall on doldrums during mid-afternoons. Now, though, it's a different story.  
  
"If you're going to crack jokes like that all day, you might as well show yourself the door, you little brat."  
  
 _Brat._ The word was nothing new to Hiro, but this was something he'd never think he would hear from Wasabi. "Okay, okay, I didn't mean it that way. But I was gonna order something, can I--"  
  
"Oh, are you now? Too bad, kid," said Wasabi. "I ain't in the mood to cook right now, not especially for you."  
  
"Wait, what--"  
  
"Don't try to reason with me, kid. I've got better things to do."  
  
"Yeah, why don't you just leave us alone?" Someone else was in the restaurant with them, sitting in the far opposite of the restaurant, head buried in a book until she spotted Hiro. Honey brought down the book and looked at him, not quite as darkly as the others, but you could still see a bit of dislike in her face.  
  
 _"Honey?"_  
  
"You heard me, didn't you?" This wasn't the friendly, bordering on extremely saccharine, tone that she used. "We're not in the mood to have to do anything wit you right now. We lost a dear friend a while back; maybe you know how to respect that?"  
  
"If you're talking about Tadashi, I--"  
  
"Yes, make it all about yourself, won't you?" Honey slammed the book down on the table hard. "How selfish can you be? Why are you like this, Hiro--why couldn't it have been you?"  
  
Hiro's stomach upturned. Wasabi hurried over to Honey, who was now on the verge of tears. Wasabi looked back at him.  
  
"Leave. _Now._ If you're not going to be of any help, leave!"  
  
Hiro needed not being told a second time; he went right out of the door--  
  
And into his house. As soon as the restaurant doors swung open he saw the ground floor of his home before him. He looked behind him and saw the house's door, locked all the way up to the third one at the very top. Tadashi had other plans in mind as locks for the door, but Aunt Cass didn't need eight other things to unlock the way her nephew wanted it to be.  
  
Right now, it seemed that Aunt Cass had other plans for Hiro. Namely, she had his bags packed and piled by the door. And somewhere in the kitchen she was preparing dinner--hopefully for him, he thought.  
  
"Aunt Cass?" Hiro called out, his voice soft enough to be a whisper. Her voice wasn't.  
  
"Why are you still here?" she said coldly. "You see those bags there, right? I can't get you a bus or anything; you're on your own."  
  
Hiro's heart felt like it had something cold skewered into it just then. "What's all of this for? Why--"  
  
 _"I want you out of here. Now."_  
  
"Aunt Cass, do you hear what you're--"  
  
"It wasn't bad enough that I lost my favorite nephew, but here I am stuck with you! Why couldn't things have gone differently? Why Tadashi? _Why--are--you--still--here?_ "  
  
The sound of a plate being smashed on a countertop rang out. Hiro refused to stay and hear any more; he made for the stairs and quickly dashed to his room--  
  
But instead found himself standing in front of Tadashi's laboratory. Scratches and a lingering scent of something corroding permeated it.   
  
After all that had happened today, Hiro was now worried what awaited him behind that door. Why was everyone acting the way they were? What's he done to them?  
  
Either way, he figured it was a little too late to back out. He pushed the doors open, slowly revealing a faint glow of the lights overhead inside, casting a high contrast on all that was there.  
  
And all that was there was the entire laboratory, trashed beyond recognition. Chemicals and utensils were scattered and smashed, prototypes of inventions dismantled, and entire workstations destroyed. And in the midst of this, Fred sat in a swivel chair, Tadashi's favorite chair, nursing a hammer in both hands.  
  
He looked up at Hiro, wearing an expression that regarded him not as a close friend but an enemy. "Why are you here?" he hissed.  
  
"Fred?" Hiro stuttered out. "What's all of this; why--"  
  
"You know," said Fred. "This was my favorite place ever in the whole world. Second to my own house, of course." He chuckled, but this was not that which made Hiro laugh as well. If anything, it made him all the more unsettled.  
  
"Tadashi and I spent so much time making all sorts of awesome things here. We had so much going on in here, you should have seen it. But now--look what's happened to him. Look what's happened to me. I've got nowhere to go now. I've got no one to turn to."  
  
"But you've got me," Hiro blurted out. To which Fred cackled mockingly.  
  
"You? Oh, that's just great, happiest moment of my life! I have Hiro Hamada's sympathy; I can die happy now--"  
  
He threw the hammer towards the window, and with a resounding shatter, flew right outside. Fred fought back the tears, but still fixed his glare at Hiro.  
  
"No one wants you here, Hiro. No one asked your brother to save your life while you--you're a waste. And if anyone should have gone in that accident, it's _you._ "  
  
Fred stood up. Hiro stumbled backwards; this was not the Fred that he knew.   
  
"I can fix that, you know," Fred took a large saw lying on the ground and brandished it in front of Hiro. "We just need to take care of _you._ "  
  
Hiro bumped into something soft behind him. He looked up and saw Baymax looming above him.  
  
The nursebot caught him by the arms--and then brought him into the laboratory where Fred now waited by a workstation. Hiro, realizing what was about to become him, struggled and kicked to break free of Baymax's grip, but he was much too strong.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Hiro," said Baymax. "I am doing what is best for you. My sole purpose is to protect your mind, body, and soul, and this is the best solution any of us can find."  
  
" _A-any of us?_ " Hiro said. The lights burst into full glare.  
  
Everyone else was there with them. Gogo, Wasabi, Honey, and Aunt Cass--they were all about to witness what was to become of Hiro. Fred stood by Honey, who seemed shaken up still about everything. It suddenly made Hiro wonder what they were about to do--  
  
Baymax slammed Hiro down on the metal countertop; the boy could feel the intense light searing through him. Sweat trickled down onto the surface, and his breathing became erratic. A second figure loomed over him now; his mind went blank as he caught sight of it.  
  
Tadashi now loomed over him, the enormous saw in hand. The look on his face was not of a caring brother, but someone who was willing to do all forms of harm to him. And he was about to do so now.  
  
 _"You see, dear brother?"_ He gave a small laugh. _"No one wants you around here now. Even Baymax is done with you. Maybe it's time you joined me, Hiro--piece by piece--"_  
  
Hiro yelled and struggled as Tadashi brought down the saw on his head. In the background everyone jeered and threw accusations at Hiro, and at one point he heard Aunt Cass wanting to see his nephew's head split open. And Hiro continued to struggle and scream...  
  


* * *

  
  
" _Hiro? Hiro, wake up! Come on, little buddy, wake up!_ "  
  
Hiro felt his shoulders being shook like a rattle. He shot upwards, letting out a hoarse yell. He felt the tears that ran down the side of his face.  
  
He looked around. The others were nestled around his bed in sleeping bags. Wasabi, Gogo, Honey, and Baymax circled his bed, while Fred insisted he kept close eye on him the best way he could--by sleeping right next to him on the bed.  
  
"Wh-what's--" Hiro gasped for air. "What happened?"  
  
"You had a nightmare," said Fred. "You were thrashing about and yelling, I don't know what about--"  
  
"I don't know either," said Wasabi. "But it's just a dream, all right, Hiro?"  
  
"Whatever it is, it's just a dream," Gogo chimed in.   
  
"He'll be okay," Honey told the others. "I know Hiro; he's a strong kid. Aren't you?"   
  
She smiled at him. Hiro sat still where he was; he took the time to separate what was just a dream and what was real. All of it felt real, too real. But then again, he knew when things were just a dream.  
  
"Shall I do something to calm your nerves down, Hiro?" said Baymax. "Perhaps a lullaby? Or maybe some food will do you good--"  
  
"What's happening here?" Aunt Cass threw the door open. "I heard Hiro screaming--what's happened?"  
  
"It's all right, Aunt Cass," said Fred. "Our little buddy here just had a bad dream."  
  
"Yeah," Hiro muttered, still staring off into the other side of the room. " _Just a bad dream_."  
  
Aunt Cass didn't look any less relieved. "I'm going to get you a hot mug of milk, Hiro. Should calm you down some more. You five, look after him, all right?" And as she left, they could hear her mutter something in the sense of "My poor nephew; he doesn't deserve all this stress, not at his age..."  
  
"What was it?" Wasabi then asked Hiro. "What were you dreaming about?"  
  
Gogo elbowed Wasabi hard on the side. "That is, if you wanna talk about it."  
  
Everyone followed Hiro's far-off stare into the other side of the room. Into the vacant bed.  
  
"It's--it's about _him_ , isn't it?" said Honey.  
  
Hiro didn't want to tell them the entire thing, not about them or anything. He nodded.  
  
"Oh, Hiro," Fred brushed back the boy's hair. "I can't imagine how hard it must be for you right now to go through all of this."  
  
"We all lost a friend, we can't undo any of that," said Honey. "But you must've taken it the hardest."  
  
"It's all right, Hiro," Wasabi gave a warm smile at him. "You're not going to lose anyone else. We're here."  
  
"We're not gonna let anything happen to you," said Gogo, her tone firm yet comforting.  
  
"We'll make extra sure of that," Honey added.  
  
"And you have our word not just as Tadashi's friends," Fred grinned. "But as your friends."  
  
Hiro couldn't help but smile. Now he knew what was a dream and what wasn't.  
  


* * *

  
  
Minutes later after a warm mug of milk, all of them had fallen asleep yet again. Hiro was still anxious to close his eyes and dive right back into what dreams may come.   
  
Fred had an arm wrapped around him; Hiro eased onto his side, careful not to wake him up. Baymax sat against a wall, staring off into the other side of the room as well, but Hiro wasn't sure if he was awake or not.   
  
Then the nursebot turned his head at him. "Hiro? Are you still awake?"  
  
Hiro almost found himself in tears yet again. "B-Baymax?" He held out a hand. Baymax caught it with his own. "Please promise me something."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Promise me--please promise me you'll be there to protect me."  
  
They both fell silent. Hiro then felt Baymax's fingers tighten around his hand.  
  
"My sole purpose is to protect your mind, body, and soul," he said. "I will do anything in my power to make sure you are protected as Tadashi would want you to be. I will keep that promise to him and to you."  
  
Hiro felt the entire world lifting off of his heart. "Thank you, Baymax."  
  
He fell asleep, now with a different dream. In this one there was not a trace of the previous one, as if it never happened.  
  
In this one Hiro sat by Tadashi as they worked on whatever new invention he had in mind. And when asked about what he wanted for his brother, Tadashi had a lot to say.  
  
 _"Of course I want what's the best for you. You think I'd want anything else, Hiro? You're the most important person in my life right now, and I'd never forgive myself if any harm were to come to you. I want you safe and sound, and I will do anything to make sure you are. You'll become so much better than me, Hiro. And I want you to do great things. And right now, what I want the most out of you--" he brushed back Hiro's hair. "Is that you are protected, mind, body, and soul."_  
  
Hiro smiled. He knew that this wasn't just a dream; it's been his reality for quite a while now.


End file.
